KingdomHearts IV: The Next Generation
by AnimePrincess661
Summary: Will these kids be Keyblade masters like their parents before them once were? Will they be able to defeat this new enemy and save their fathers, or will they end up loosing their hearts?
1. Prologue

**Guess who's back, back again AnimePrincess661 is back tell a friend.**

**I always wanted to write my own KingdomHearts IV Story and here it is.**

**Prologue**

It's been four years since the big battle with Master Xehanort and a lot has changed since then.

Once Sora and Kairi returned to the islands after the big battle, Sora finally propose to Kairi at their old hang out spot, where Riku use to stand against the pow poo tree while Sore and Kairi use to set on it.

Sora gave her a silver ring that was in a shape of a pow poo fruit.

When Sora proposed to Kairi, there was a beautiful sun set in the horizon. T

hey got married on the island at their old hang out spot.

They invited all their friends.

After the wedding, Sora and Kairi decided to travel to different worlds as their honeymoon.

After the battle Riku and Rain continued to date and a year later Riku propose to Rain.

They too got married on the island and invited all their friends as well.

After the wedding they also decided to go to other different worlds for their honey moon.

After four years of marriage, Sora and Kairi had a son name Skyler.

One year later Sora and Kairi had a daughter name Kari.

After three years of marriage, Riku and Rain had a son name Raikou.

Two years later Riku and Rain had a daughter name Rika.

Ten years after Skyler, Kari, Raikou, and Rika were born; there were a lot of people from other worlds loosing their hearts.

Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey went to go check it out.

It's been five years and they still haven't return.

Some people think their dead while a few think that their still alive.

It has been a long time since Skyler, Kari, Raikou, and Rika since they seen their fathers.

A lot has changed since then. First of all Skyler, Kari, Raikou, and Rika aren't little kids anymore, they are now teenagers.

Skyler is now fourteen years old.

He has dark spiking brown hair and ocean blue eyes.

He wears a crown necklace, which looks like the same as his father's necklace.

He wears a white and blue checker sweat band on his right wrist.

He wears white gloves.

He wears a white shirt, with a blue short sleeve unbutton shirt over it.

He wears a white belt with a silver crown buckle.

He wears blue jeans.

He wears low top blue converse shoes with white shoe lances.

He also wears goggles on his head.

Kari is now thirteen years old.

She has red short hair and ocean blue eyes.

She has one ear piercing on each ear.

She wears silver heart shape earrings.

She wears a sea shell necklace.

She wears a silver charm bracelet on her right wrist.

The charm bracelet has a heart, star, and some other charms.

On her left wrist he wears a white and pink checker sweat band.

On her right hand she has a silver heart ring on her middle finger.

She wears a pink spaghetti strap shirt and a white mini short sleeve top with a hood over it.

The top has silver hearts all over it.

She wears a pink belt with silver dolphins that goes all around the belt.

She wears blue compress jeans.

She wears a silver ankle bracelet on her left leg.

The ankle bracelet has sea turtles that go all away around.

She wears low top pink converse shoes with white shoe lances.

She also wears a white hair band in the middle of her head.

Raikou is now fifteen years old.

He has silver hair with black highlights and blue eyes.

He has an ear piercing on his left ear.

He has a silver hoop earring.

He wears a real white shark tooth that hangs from a black necklace.

He wears a white t-shirt and a black short sleeve roll cuff unbutton shirt over it.

He has a white and black checker sweat band on his right wrist.

He wears black gloves.

He wears black jeans.

He wears a white belt with a silver skull buckle.

The jeans have two white lines that go all the way down on the side of the jeans.

He wears black and white low top converse shoes with white shoe lances.

He also wore sunglasses on his head.

Rika is now thirteen years old.

She has long black hair with purple highlights and blue eyes.

She has two ear piercing on her right ear and three piercing on her left ear.

On her right ear she has a silver guitar earring and behind it a silver skull earring.

On her left ear she has a sliver guitar earring, silver skull earring and then on the top, on the edge of her ear she has a silver hoop earring.

She wears a white and purple checker sweat band on her left wrist.

She has purple and black checker nail polish on her nails.

In her right hand she has a silver skull ring on her middle finger.

She wears a silver heart neck lance, with a silver arrow going through the heart.

She wears a long sleeve shirt with purple and black lines on it.

The long sleeve shirt has holes at the end for you can slide your thumb through.

She wears a black shirt that says "Rock" in purple letters, over her long sleeve shirt.

She wears a black and purple checker belt, with a broken heart buckle.

She wears black pants and a skirt with purple and black lines on top of it.

She wears purple high top converse shoes with black shoe lances that had white skulls on it.

She also wears a purple beanie on her head with a black anime skull on it.

Will these kids be Keyblade masters like their parents before them once were?

Will they be able to defeat this new enemy and save their fathers, or will they end up loosing their hearts?

Only time will tell.

Our story now begins.

* * *

**Guess what I want what I really really want so tell me what you want what you really really want.  
I'll tell you what I want what I reallly really want, I really want a review!**

* * *


	2. A Day at the Beach

**

* * *

**

**First of all I want to thank Vegeluxia for telling me how to spell paupu. **

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed the Prologue. **

**Thanks again, every review counts and every review is important to me. Keep it up guys. **

**Here it is Chapter 1 hope you enjoy it I know I did.****Chapter 1**

* * *

**A Day at the Beach**

Skyler, Raikou, Kari, and Rika were at Destiny Island.

Skyler and Raikou were playing wooden swords while Kari and Rika sat on the sand watching them.

"Who ever drops their wooden sword loses. Also if your hit in any part of the body by the sword by your opponent, you lose too." Raikou said while waving his wooden sword back and forth.

"I know the rules." Skyler said while rolling his eyes at Raikou.

"I don't tell you, I remind you." Raikou said.

"Same thing." Skyler said while standing in his fighting stance.

"Loser buys winner sea salt ice cream." Raikou said.

"Loser also buys the girls sea salt ice cream." Rika said.

"I hope you have money Raikou." Skyler said.

"Who says I'm going to lose." Raikou said.

Skyler aimed his sword toward Raikou's face.

Right away Raikou put his sword in front of his face to block it and then Skyler right away aimed his sword toward Raikou's right leg.

Then right away Raikou hit Skyler's right hand causing Skyler to drop his sword.

Skyler tried to get his sword, but Raikou put his right foot on top of Skyler's sword.

Then Raikou had the end of his sword pointing toward Skyler's face.

Skyler was on his knees just looking at Raikou.

"Today's score 1 to 0." Rika said.

"You cheated." Skyler said.

"Don't be a sore loser." Raikou said.

"I guess your buying all of us sea salt ice cream." Kari said.

"Can I barrow some money." Skyler said while putting his right hand out.

Raikou laughed and said "Ice cream is on me then."

Raikou put his right hand out to help Skyler up from the ground.

Skyler took his right hand and grabbed Raikou's right hand.

Raikou then pulled him up.

"I was so close of beating you today. Everyday I'm getting closer of beating you Raikou. You better watch out." Skyler said while smiling.

"Yeah, yeah." Raikou said while rolling his eyes.

"Let's go get some sea salt ice cream and eat it at the hang out spot." Rika said.

"Raikou I'll race you there." Skyler said while running away.

"I'm going to catch up to you." Raikou said while running after Skyler.

"Wait for me!" Kari said trying to keep up.

"Brothers can live with them, can't live without them." Rika said while running.

The four of them ran beside the beach sea shore.

Skyler was setting on a tropical tree that was bedded. Kari was setting next to her brother.

Raikou leaded against the tree while standing up with his arms crossed.

Rika was setting against the tree.

This was the same tree where Sora, Riku, and Kairi once sat on when they were their age.

"I love sea salt ice cream." Kari sang while eating her ice cream.

"You're such a dork." Rika said while nodding her head.

"I love seeing the sunset." Skyler said while looking toward the sunset.

"Skyler, don't you ever think about your dad and wonder if he's ever going to come back?" Raikou asked.

"Everyday." Skyler said while looking at Raikou.

"Every day, every month, and every year that passes makes me wonder more and more if my dad is okay. I also wonder if he will ever come back." Raikou said.

"Sometimes I just want to go find my dad myself, instead of waiting for him." Raikou said.

"Then let's go." Skyler said while jumping off the tree.

"We'll get a big boat and go find our dads." Skyler said.

"Hey genesis, I don't think their in this world. We'll need a spaceship to go to every world out there and find them." Raikou said while hitting Skyler on his head.

"Then let's make a big boat and turn it into a spaceship.

Then we can go and find them." Skyler said while putting his hand out towards Raikou.

"Skyler your crazy." Rika said.

Raikou pushed his hand away and said "That's not possible."

"Anything is possible if you put your mind to it." Skyler said.

"Who filled your head with all that non sense anyway?" Raikou asked with his arms crossed.

"My mom." Kari said while looking up into the sky.

Everyone looked at her.

"She always tells Skyler and me that." Kari said while looking at them.

"That can't be true." Raikou said while looking away.

"Anything is possible." Kari said.

Raikou stayed quite and finally said "It's getting dark we better head home."

"I also think there's a storm coming." Rika said while looking at the sky.

"Then we better hurry up." Raikou said.

Kari and Rika started to walk away.

Raikou looked at the sky.

"Just have faith." Skyler said while putting his hand on his Raikou's shoulder.

"I'll try." Raikou said.

Skyler smiled.

"I'll race you to the boats." Raikou said.

"You're on." Skyler said.

"Ready set go." Raikou said.

They both started to run.

They passed Kari and Rika.

"Wait for me." Kari said while running after them.

"Here we go again." Rika said while trying to catch up to them.

* * *

**Please Review!**

* * *


	3. Keyblade Masters

**

* * *

**

Sorry it took me to long to update, I blame school, but here it is.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Keyblade Masters**

"Ahhhhh!" Skyler woke up to the sound of screaming.

Skyler looked around and didn't see or hear anything.

"I swear I heard someone screaming.

Maybe I was dreaming?" Skyler asked himself.

"Ahhh!" Skyler heard it again and noticed the noise was coming from outside.

He looked out his window and saw People running and screaming.

He also saw black creatures with yellow eyes attacking people.

"What's going on?" Skyler asked looking scared.

"Skyler." Kairi said quietly while going into his room.

"Mom what's going?" Skyler asked while getting out of bed.

"Hurry and get dressed." Kairi said while giving him his clothes.

"What's going?" Skyler asked.

"There's no time to explain." Kairi said.

Kairi, Kari, and Skyler went down to the basement.

"Mom what are we doing in here?" Skyler asked.

"Shhhh." Kair said.

"Sorry. Mom I thought we were going to leave." Skyler whispered.

Kairi took off her key necklace and used it to open a dusty black chest.

Kairi took out two things that were covered by a white cloth.

Kairi gave something to Skyler and Kari.

"These are yours." Kairi said.

Skyler and Kari uncover them.

"Mom what's this?" Skyler asked while examining it.

"There key chains that can transform into keyblades." Kairi said.

Skyler and Kari looked at their key chains, looked at each other, and again looked at their key chains.

"Put them towards your heart and believe that they are key blades." Kairi said.

Kari held the keychain near her heart, closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Then her keychain transformed into a Keyblade.

"The Shiny Hope Keyblade. Kari said while looking at it.

The keychain was a yellow paupu, which hanged on the left side. On the right side she had the king's steal keychain, which was silver. The hilt was in shape of a heart and the color was red. It had a pink bar the went straight up. The design was a star. A red ribbon went all around the bar.

Skyler held his keychain, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.

**Then** his keychain transformed into a key blade.

"The Wings of Light Keyblade." Skyler said while looking at it.

The keychain was the king's steal which was silver, that hanged on the right side. On the left side a yellow sun keychain hanged. The hilt was in shape of a triangle and the color was gold. On each side of the hilt were white wings. It had a silver bar that went straight. The design was a crown. The bar was silver and went straight up. The design of the Keyblade was in shape of a crown.

"We are Keyblade masters." Kari said while putting her key blade up.

Skyler and Kari put their key blades up high as well.

"Ahhhh!" "We must help the town's people." Kairi said while putting her Keyblade down.

Skyler and Kairi nodded their heads.

They left the basement and went outside.

* * *

**Please Review!!**

* * *


	4. I Don’t Wanna Die!

**Chapter 3**

**I Don't Wanna Die!**

"I'm going to find Raikou and Rika." Skyler said while running off. "We have to stay together." Kari said but Skyler was already gone. "Mom, there's too many of them." Kari said. "Stay close." Kairi said while staying close to her daughter.

Skyler was running though the town while slashing heartless along the way. He finally made it to Raikou and Rika's house. Skyler knocked on the door yelling "Raikou, Rika are you guys in there?" Skyler waited for a replied but heard nothing. All of sudden Skyler's Keyblade started to glow. Skyler looked at it, just then a beam of light shot from it and went into the door hole. Just then the door opened. "Wow that was so cool. I'm going to do that whenever Kair locks me out of the house now." Skyler said while looking at his Keyblade. "Snap out of it they'll be time to think about that later right now I have to go see if Raikou and Rika are okay." Skyler said while looking inside of the house. Skyler ran through the front door. He ran up the stars. When he got to the second floor he saw Raikou and Rika. Skyler then asked "Raikou, Rika are you guys o…" Before Skyler could finish his sentence he noticed that Raikou and Rika had keyblades of their own. "When did you guys get those?" Skyler asked while pointing to their keyblades. "Our dad gave them to us when we were five years old. He made us swear not to tell you guys." Rika said. "No wonder you're so good at swords Raikou. You practice with your Keyblade." Skyler said while looking mad. "What about you?" Raikou asked while looking at Skyler's Keyblade. "For you information I barley got this thing toady." Skyler said. "What ever you say." Raikou said. "I hate to ruin your guy's conversation, but we have company." Rika said. Just then more and more heartless appeared. "Right." Skyler and Raikou said at the same time. Skyler noticed that he didn't see Raikou's and Rika's mom. "Raikou where's your mom?" Skyler asked while looking around. "She's resting." Raikou said. "Is she okay?" Skyler asked. "The last couple of days she's been sick. During the battle she fainted. I took her to her room." Rika said. "Now back to business." Raikou said. Skyler, Raikou, and Rika started to slash at the heartless. "I'm not that smart in math but I think I killed more then 100 of these things." Skyler said while out of breath. "They just keep coming and coming." Rika said. Where are they coming from?" Raikou asked while looking around. Skyler then looked down and saw a bunch of heartless climbing up the house. "Guys." Skyler said. Raikou turned to look at Skyler and asked "What?" "I think we should leave." Skyler said sounding scared. Raikou looked down and saw all those heartless and said "We better go." Skyler, Raikou, and Rika ran through the heartless while slashing them. Raikou got his mom and put her on his back. While they were running through the house, the house started to rumble. "This is bad." Skyler said. "You think?" Raikou asked. "I don't want to die." Skyler said. "Shut up you big baby." Raikou said. "Can both of you guys shut up? You're giving me a big headache." Rika said. Before they went through the door the house collapsed. The Heartless couldn't get through the rabble so they left.


End file.
